1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to systems for automatically replacing moisture in a plant growth medium such as soil or sand.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known that the successful growth of certain types of plants requires rooting in a growth medium, e.g., soil or sand, which is kept constantly moist. In order to maintain the moisture level in such growth mediums, systems have been developed which will automatically convey moisture from a reservoir to the growth medium. However, such known systems have in some instances been complicated and expensive, or else fail to deliver the proper amount of moisture to maintain the moisture level in the growth medium at the desired level.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a growth medium moisture replacement system which will satisfy these needs.